Und der Himmel weint
by Pale-Slytherin
Summary: Vater und Sohn am Ende der Zeit... Complete


Disclaimer: Wie gewohnt...

Vorwort: Das hab ich eben geschrieben, weil ich schlecht drauf war...Allerdings hab ich gerade gehört, es soll hier schon eine ähnliche Story geben. Ich hoffe, nicht zu ähnlich, sonst nehm ich sie wieder runter. Ich halt es zwar mit Parmenides, der sagte, alles ist schonmal gedacht worden, aber trotzdem will ich der Erstdenkerin nicht zu nahe treten... Also falls jemand etwas dazu sagen will... you're welcome...

Na dann...

Und der Himmel weint

... Auge in Auge standen sie sich gegenüber...

... Die Zauberstäbe zum finalen Schlag erhoben...

... Beide zögerten, obwohl sie wussten, dass es nicht anders enden konnte...

... Es hatte nie eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben...

Dracos Augen schimmerten als er seinen Vater betrachtete. Die Robe des anderen Mannes war von den Kämpfen, die um sie herum wüteten zerrissen, der feine Stoff darunter trug Flecken von karmesinrotem Blut - nicht seins, wie er vermutete. Das platinblonde Haar, sonst immer so ordentlich zurückgelegt, fiel wirr und doch engelsgleich in sein Gesicht, über die Schultern, über die Brust... Ein archaischer Engel, kriegerisch in der ihn umwehenden Nacht, herabgestiegen für den letzten Kampf, die entscheidende Schlacht.

Vater...

Dunkle Wolken verbargen auch den letzten Rest Sternenlicht, düstere Wirbel, so tief in ihrer Schwärze, als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr, zogen jedes Geräusch aus der Luft, ein warmer, unheilvoller Strudel inmitten der Kälte, der bis in tiefste Innere ihrer Herzen griff.

Lucius Augen glitten über die Gestalt seines Sohnes, dessen Züge, so fein ziseliert, so unschuldig. Und doch brannten seine Augen in dem Feuer, welches er auch von sich kannte, ein weiteres Verbindungsstück zu dem Jungen, der Draco einst gewesen war, zu dem Mann, zu dem er herangewachsen wäre, wenn... ja, wenn...

Der Junge hielt seinen Stab erhoben, erhoben gegen den eigenen Vater, bereit, das Ende zu verkünden, das Ende, von dem sie beide gewusst hatten, das es kommen würde, auf das sie gewartet, das sie gefürchtet hatten.

Kind...

... Auge in Auge standen sie sich gegenüber...

In ihren Blicken lag alles, was sie dachten, alles, was sie fühlten und doch nie hatten sagen können und nun wussten sie, das sie beide so empfanden.

Liebe...

Leid...

Das Wissen um das Unvermeidliche...

Sie kämpften einen Kampf, der nie der ihre gewesen war. Sie beide hatten sich für eine Seite entschieden, aus Überzeugung, aus der Annahme, nur das Beste zu wollen.

Nun wussten sie, dass es keine Seite gab, kein Richtig und kein Falsch, es hatte sie nie gegeben. Jetzt gab es nur sie und sie mussten es zuende bringen. Beide. Zusammen.

Es würde nie wieder einen Morgen geben...

Egal welche Seite gewinnen würde, sie würden nie wieder zusammen sein. Gewann Voldemort, würde es kein Erbarmen für Draco geben... für den Verräter...

Gewannen Dumbledore und Harry Potter würde Lucius auf ewig in den finsteren Gemäuern Askabans verschwinden, verurteilt lebendig begraben zu sein, den Verstand zu verlieren, lebend zu verrotten...

Die Schleusen des Himmels öffneten sich, Regen fiel durch die finsteren Wolken. Für eine Sekunde brandeten die Schreie und verzweifelten Rufe der Kämpfenden zu ihnen durch, bevor sie von den Wassermassen, die der Himmel entliess, verschluckt wurden.

Der Himmel weinte...

... weinte um seine beiden Kinder, die nie für sich hatten weinen können...

Lucius Haare sogen das Wasser begierig in sich auf, ihre Farbe wurde um wenige Nuancen tiefer, sein Gesicht war bleich, voller Anspannung, Angst, Erwartung. Sein Kind, sein Stolz, sein Untergang. All seine Liebe galt diesem Kind und doch hatte er es nicht beschützen können.

Draco verlor sich im Anblick seines Vaters. Was kümmerten ihn nun noch die Meinungen zweier alter Männer, die ihr Leben damit vergeudet hatten, sich zu jagen? Was kümmerten ihn Prophezeiungen, Legenden und Mysterien? Alles, was er hatte, war verloren, alles was ihm geblieben war, würde die Nacht nicht überstehen.

Die beiden Männer strafften sich, ihre Zauberstäbe gewannen an Höhe, ihre Augen an Entschlossenheit.

"Ich liebe dich Vater!"

"Ich liebe dich, mein Kind!"

Sie sahen sich an und verstanden. Sie würden sich nicht verlieren, sie würden nicht zulassen, dass man ihnen das nahm, was ihnen alles bedeutete.

Zwei Stimmen flüsterten, liebevoll, als wären die Worte ein Versprechen, gegeben, sich auf ewig zu halten.

"Avada Kedavra."

Abseits von allen Kämpfen, ungesehen, lagen zwei Körper, die Arme umeinander geschlungen, wie im Versuch den anderen zu schützen. Ein Vater, der seinen Sohn hielt, ein Sohn, der seinen Vater umarmte. 

Zwei Körper, gehüllt in schwarze Roben, die der Wind flattern liess. Silberblondes Haar, wehend um engelsgleiche Gesichter, friedlich im Tod, sehnsüchtig nach einer Welt, in der sie keine Feinde waren, in der sie nicht gezwungen waren, einander zu hassen. Eine Welt, in der sie leben konnten. Nichts weiter... nur leben...

Und der Himmel weinte...


End file.
